Certain semiconductor devices are used in applications where relatively high current levels are required, such as in automotive applications, for example. With typical semiconductor devices, an integrated circuit die of the semiconductor device is interconnected with other components using wire bonds. However, in high current or high power applications, a relatively large number of bond wires may be required to carry the requisite current load. This may be problematic for device assembly in terms of complexity and spacing, for example. As such, some power semiconductor devices instead utilize a ribbon or clip interconnect to provide adequate current capacity for interconnections with other components.
Despite the existence of such configurations, further enhancements in power semiconductor devices may be desirable in certain applications for providing improved interconnections with other components.